Wicked Attraction
by XXLostandLonelyEyesXX
Summary: AU! He was coming for her. 5 years after that fateful night, would he step foot in his former village to claim the one who rightfully belonged to him. She was his, and only his. Forever./His smooth voice whispered seductively in her ear, "You are mine and only mine. Forever, you will belong to me." Her world went dark. *ItachiXOC* Dark!Itachi *PLEASE R&R, Better than it sounds!*
1. Prologue: Dark Overcome

**Hello, Dear Earthlings.**

**I bring thee forth, a new story I hope thou will enjoy. :)**

**Please read and review my other stories. :)**

**I do not own Naruto, Although I wish I did. If I did, than Sasuke would take his ass back to Konoha! Plus Sakura and Karin would just...dissapear.I do however own my OC's**

**Pairing: ItaOc. Other pairings will be decided later. This story is also slight AU! So, things will be different than the original plot. Also, Itachi may seem a wee bit crazy and stalkerish...He will be far more darker than he is in Canon...and the ratings will change to M later. For mature/adult content**

**Warnings for this chapter: Implication of violence,rape. More to come later.**

**Please do not flame.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_** Let's take a walk through the dark...It may get hard and throw you off in the end, but if you're ignorant and foolish enough to believe in such a pathetic illusion called 'Hope' it might just be worth it at the end...  
**_

_**-Anonymous **_

* * *

_:Purorogu: Ai: Yami: Nikushimi_

When I was born into this ninja world, it had not been because of love.

On my mother's part perhaps. During her life, she had been a very kind woman. She was warm, and gentle like every mother should be. I know besides anyone else, she truly loved me.

But not enough.

I was a weapon. I was born for only one reason.

I was just a _Tsuru _,a tool. My father, if he even deserved to have such an honor to be called that, did not love me. Not the way a father should love his child. He loved what I was. He loved what I could do. He loved what I could do for the glory of the Uchiha, a clan filled with nothing but a bitter hate. He never once said he loved me. Nor did I bid him the saying as well.

From the moment I could walk, he was shoving harsh training and lessons down my throat. Speeches and lectured about how great and powerful the clan was, how being the future heir was an honor any shinobi would dream of.

I would become a ninja, a powerful ninja to bring glory to our clan. Nothing else mattered. Not the innocent lives, not our home, _nothing._

Then there was my brother.

I know somehow, my precious little otouto would be doomed to a life of endless suffering and darkness, if he had been raised with the morals of my father. Not that it mattered anyway. 'Father' did nothing but ignore him anyways. No matter how hard Sasuke had tried, no matter how much he hoped to gain my fathers love and pride, it would always end up crashing down.

Mother was the only one who had time for him really. No matter how much I would like to say to hell with it, I couldn't. They already got to me and Shisui. I can't let that happen to him either.

Our clan was filled with nothing but darkness and hate. We were not worthy of being loved. Love is an emotion the Uchiha knew nothing about. A _weak _emotion they would say. I knew there was no love in my parent's marriage. Barely even acknowledgment. It had been an arranged marriage, since mother was one of the very few of the females in our clan to obtain the sharingan. They wanted powerful heirs.

_:Chikari:_

I was arranged to be married also. I remember when I was 9, I went to my own engagement party, and I had not even known it. I was dressed in a fancy yukuta, and went to a place with fancy teas and fancy food.

That's where I met her.

She was hiding shyly behind her mother's leg, I could see her gray-blue eyes behind her long mass of black curls, peeking shyly at me. Her name was Uchiha Akemi. Both of her parents were respected members of the clan, at least her father was. But both of them had obtained the sharingan, so there was a high possibility of her also obtaining the power.

We stood before each other. She refused to come out from behind her mother, and would squeal in her soft, shy voice of hers when they would try to get her. Finally she came before me. Her raven locks fell to the small of her back, she looked very pretty in a deep, rich royal blue kimono. She gave me a shy smile, a soft blush on her rosy cheeks. She had bowed while saying her name in a timid, unsure way. I found it amusing, yet cute. An Uchiha that wasn't sure of themselves. Now that was truly a sight to behold.

From that moment on, I found myself drawn to her.

We were engaged to be married at the age of 16. She would be 16, and I 17. We would continue the legacy of out ancestors: In my opinion, a legacy of hatred and self destruction. An endless cycle of hatred and ashes.

:_Kowareta:_

Akemi was unique, to say the least. She was the only one who's world wasn't filled with darkness. Well, yet anyways. When I got past that shy and timid facade, I saw a girl who was spunky and ambitious. A very determined and free spirit. Yet, also very fragile.

"A bloomed rose, that stood tall in a garden of dead, black, lifeless roses." Shisui had once said, trying to sound poetic.

She also knew the morals and desires of the clan, and she too was against it. She wanted to be a strong and recognizable kunoichi, but she didn't want to be the best. She didn't dream for a search of endless power, she was happy with what she could do and accepted it. I admired that about her.

But yet in a way, she also understood the burdens I carried. She had once told me, that in her father's eyes, her best wasn't good enough. Typical Uchiha Insult.

Her father was no better than my own. Always forcing her to do more than what she could. Always pointing out every single, little flaw. Like me, she had the expectations to be perfect. And although she had skill, she wasn't perfect. When she couldn't meet her expectations, she was shunned. The clan saw her as a weakling. The Uchiha clan could not have anyone who was weak.

In my opinion, she wasn't weak; She was just delicate.

She tried very hard to gain their acceptance. Even to a point where she started losing herself.

I could never lay my finger upon it. But there was just something, _something _that had me drawn to her. Something that always had me thinking about her, always craving to be around her, to have her as my own._  
_

The desires only worsened as we got older. Not only physically. But in the mind as well.

Winds of change had flown by. She changed. I changed.

She experienced a horrific lost at a very young age. Her insanity had always been fragile, but what she had went through definitely had shattered it. If it wasn't going to be shattered enough anyways.

She went through so many moods and changes, one would find it quite unbearable. Even then, she was still there. Every arising dawn, I had duties for the clan shoved down my throat. It was rough and very irritable.

I grew into a shell, a shell that no one could see through. That no one could get in. Not Shisui, not mother, not even Sasuke. Even though she knew she would not be able to, Akemi always tried. She always pushed away her own needs, for someone else.

Akemi had also taken quite a liking to Sasuke. Sasuke took a liking to her also. Shisui had jokingly told me that I had competition.

She and Shisui were close. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Whenever I would see them together, even if they did have that brother-sister relationship, I could feel that feeling bubbling inside of me. Shisui had not had as much missions as I in ANBU, for, I was the clan heir. He was but a branch member. Needless to say, He got to spend a lot of time with her.

I did not like it. I didn't like it _at all._

_:Shoyu-kaku:_

When I killed Shisui, I had not very much regretted it. But there was still a clawing feeling inside of my heart, where guilt and sorrow grew. I had killed my best friend. He was basically like my brother. One of the very few people who understood me. But I also gained the power I needed.

But then, that was the least of my troubles; As it turns out, Akemi had followed us. She saw _everything._

I had sensed her of course; She had sprung out in soft tears, asking why had I had done such a thing. Her sharingan had been spinning.

I simply ignored her, telling her to go home,but a strange bubbling feeling had begin to arise in me. I then turned to her, my eyes wild and crazy. I told her now that now that Shisui was gone, we could be together. I knew that she felt something for me. She looked at me fearfully, and asked what happened to me?

_"Wh-what happened to you Itachi-kun?"_

The direct fear in her eyes as I approached her rapidly caused a sinful desire to scream out at me more than it already was. I continued to advance towards her, my desire clouding my fogged up mind, my emotions going haywire.

She looked fearful, just _terrified _of me, her steps taking her back as she drew away from me. She looked ready to burst into a run, but it came to a halt when I had lunged out at her.

She was so _warm,_ so soft. I couldn't help but touch her. I couldn't tell if it was her that was shaking or if it was me. It was one of us. Perhaps both of us. Her tearful eyes matched what she felt inside. My movements turned frantic, as I found myself losing control. The desires, the voices were screaming inside of me, making me fall into something I had never known.

I blocked out her shaking words, as I found myself wanting her, _all of her. _My hands were shaking as I peeled off her articles of clothing. Her eyes were wide, and she struggled to get out of my grip but I wouldn't let her.

_I needed her._

_She was mine, and she needed to know it._

My hands had been running all over her body, touching her everything, _feeling her._ I moaned into her neck as I ravished her neck with bites and kisses, ignoring her whimpers of discomfort.

Finally, when I made us become one, the feeling was _mesmerizing. Her scream rang in my ears. _She was so warm, and it filled me up with a feeling I might've never got to feel. I ignored her cries of pain, her pleas for me to stop.

Something inside of me wanted to, but I couldn't.

When I had reached my breaking point, I couldn't help but note that she was mine. She belonged to me forever. Finally, I could have something all to myself, for once. When I looked into her eyes, which were a shade paler, I saw emptiness. Her glassy,pain-filled eyes had nothing but an empty pain inside them.

Once again, that clawing feeling inside of my heart erupted. I did not like to see her in such a state;I didn't like to see her empty, and filled with fear. In a way it was for the best. At least the horrible deed I had come to commit, I know I had broken all my ties. With her out the way, it would take part of the burden off my shoulders.

The days flew by. I didn't see her after that. She wasn't around when I killed our clan, sparring only my precious, yet foolish little brother. From then on, I walked down the path of darkness. Staying in Konoha after you've been deemed a crazy murderer wouldn't be exactly bright. I left, becoming an S-Class criminal, an Akatsuki member.

I killed, created bloodshed and fear. I felt nothing. But there was also something that haunted me day and night. Those voices had always been there, but now they were getting louder and louder.

I couldn't take it. The need...

She was the only thing that made me feel complete...made me feel whole. Despite the sins, the thing that had drawn me to her was there. It was burning into my soul like a flaming match.

I need her.

And I was gonna take what belonged to me.

_No matter what the cause..._

* * *

**_There is the prologue for my new story! Remember, It's an AU! So, things will differ from the original plot. I hope I made Itachi seem cray-cray in this first chapter, cause trust me things will get darker as it progresses. I wrote this because I love Itachi, and I always wondered why Kishimoto never really mentioned his lover!-Whom I assume was an Uchiha. Also, I just HATE the Itasaku or ItaHina pairing...just...no. Anywho, I've read some really amazing ITA/OC fics, and I wanted to make this unique. I do not won Naruto, sadly. :(  
_**

**_Also, the Akatsuki play a role in this as well as Madara...just letting you know..._**

**_Next Chapter: Akemi herself is introduced, and how she's been living in Konoha. We see more insight on her._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	2. In the Dawn

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE YA GUYS! :D LET'S GET SOME MORE PLEASE! AND CHECK OUT MY STORY 'PAINT IT ALL BLACK' PLEASE!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID...:"(**

**This chapter isn't dark...just really light-hearted and humorous,But it WILL get darker as it goes on... slight Sakura teasing...I'm not one to bash on a character, but she's just there...LOL,JK...sorry Sakura fans...I'm not a fan of her... and my friend requested it...I love all Naruto characters...Just not Danzo, Karin or Kabuto! Mainly Danzo, but who doesn't hate him? :D**

* * *

_**She's lost in the darkness**_

_**Fading away,**_

_**I'm still around here**_

_**Screaming her name,**_

_**She's haunting my dreamworld**_

_**Trying to survive,**_

_**My heart is frozen**_

_**I'm losing my mind...**_

_**~Lost-Within**_** Temptation**

* * *

_The whole world was dark; I couldn't see anything, but an eternal darkness..._

_A cold chill ran through my body as I walked into the ominous side..._

_Finally, I heard a voice; A very familiar voice._

_"Akemi..."_

_No. It couldn't be..._

_"Akemi..."_

_The voice was coming closer...I could not let him come closer..._

_I took of running, where my legs took me I did not know. I couldn't be around him..._

_But as soon as I was about to take another step, 2 strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist._

_My knees fell weak; Just being in his embrace was enough to make me feel fragile._

_"Akemi.." His smooth voice whispered in my ear, his soft, warm lips lay soft kisses on my neck. I arched my back, biting my lips as a moan threatened to escape my throat._

_"I'm coming for you..." His swirling crimson eyes met mine as his lips came closer...and closer until..._

* * *

As soon as those red eyes, those all to familiar red eyes appeared in her dreams, an unknown fear rushed through her veins. She shot up, sweat pouring down her pale face as she panted roughly.

She looked around in her dark room, seeing nothing but the shining moonlight in her window. No one was there. It was just her.

"It was just a dream..." She whispered to herself as she laid back down. '_It's not real...'_

With that, she felt back into a deep, yet timid slumber.

Unknowing to her, the dark figure that was watching her sleeping form outside her window in a tree, stood up and vanished into the dark of the night.

The light of the dawning sun shone in her bedroom. She sat up and yawned, as she stirred from her exhausted facade. Standing up, she walked over to her window and opened it, letting the fresh air flow in.

'_Konoha...such a beautiful place.'_

The sun was shining, villagers were up and running, and the laughter of children. But that's the way the village of the hidden leaf always was. Peaceful...but if only they could be so nice to a certain knuckle headed ninja...

After getting herself ready for the day, she went to a closed door and knocked on it. After hearing nothing but a loud snore, she giggled and opened a door to find a certain blond idiot sound asleep on a messy bed.

"Naruto...it's time to wake up..." She whispered gently to the sleeping blond boy. Her only response was a mumble and a soft snore. Sighing, she gently shook the Uzumaki's sleeping form.

"Mmmmm...Ramen...beat up teme...marry Sakura-chan..." He mumbled.

_'Such a heavy sleeper you are Naruto...Looks like I have to do this the hard way..." _She thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto, I made ramen for breakfast!" And with that said, the self-proclaimed future Hokage sprung up out of his bed, shouting, "I'M UP, I'M UP!" Looking around, Naruto frowned when he saw no ramen.

"Awww! Don't play around with me like that,Akemi-nee!" He cried as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. Akemi giggled as she tossed him his trademark orange jumpsuit.

"Well, hurry and dress. Then I'll make you some breakfast." She said, leaving the room so he could get dressed.

Going down to the kitchen, she began to get the stuff she needed to make food. When she was done, she put out the dish, just as Naruto came down and sat at the table. He immediately dug in to the food, mumbling on how good it is.

Ever since the incident that had occurred all those years ago, the young black-haired woman had been looking after the only child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. It had broken Akemi's heart to know that such an innocent, harmless, bright child like Naruto was, was picked on, hated and lonely;Perhaps it was a couple of things that they shared in common. When her clan was alive, she was forbidden to even come in contact with Naruto, who was only about seven at the time. However, that didn't stop her from being there for the child who needed someone.

"Hurry up and finish so you could meet your team at the training grounds." She said as she began to was the dirty dishes. Naruto nodded, as he slurped up the rest of his ramen.

"Oi, Akemi-chan, can you teach me some of those shuriken tricks that you did the other day?" He asked as he put on his shoes.

"Gomen. I have an ANBU mission today. Maybe next time." She said apologetically , and almost regretted it when she saw Naruto's normally cheerful blue eyes, change to crestfallen.

"Oh...okay..." He pouted as he slowly began to walk through the door. Akemi winced when she heard him mumble under his breath that 'No one ever had time for him.' It was just one lousy escort mission to Amegakure. There will be other ones.

"Tadashi...there will be other missions..." She smiled when he turned around and did that trademark foxy grin.

"Yosh! Kuru! I've been wanting to show you some new moves Kakashi-sensei taught me! I'm way better at it then Sasuke..."

***_My hope is on fire, My dreams are for sale,_**

**_I dance in a wire, I don't want to fail her...*_**

"And then when I almost had the target, after missing 15 shots, I was about to hit it right on, when that goddamned teme steps in and steals my thunder! Sometimes I wonder what Iruka-sensei was thinking when he put the stupid bastard on MY team. I'm WAY to good to be with him,dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as Akemi straightened his stance as he got ready to throw a kunai at the target.

"But anyways, Sakura-chan starts swooning over him like always, she was like, '_Oh, Sasuke-kun! That was so amazing! You're so amazing! Way better than Naruto-baka! _Honestly, I don't know what she sees in teme..."

_'I don't know what he sees in **her**...' _Akemi thought with a sweat drop. She wasn't someone to really think anyone was annoying,anyone, but the Haruno girl really took the cake. Not only was she loud and obnoxious, but she also had to abuse poor Naruto, for no reason apparently. She didn't seem to care that Naruto had an innocent crush on her. Sure, Naruto had his moments where you wish he had a mute button, but once you really got to know him, he was just an innocent, sweet,determined soul. A soul who just needed love and attention, people to believe in him.

"...He's nothing but an arrogant,rude jerk! He thinks that he's soooooo cool, but we all know that I'm the best!"

"Hn. Not even in your brightest fantasies dobe." A familiar, cool voice.

The two turned to see the dark-haired boy, in all his Uchiha glory, sitting cooly in a tree. He was tossing a rock back and forth in his hand. He smirked at the fuming blond boy, who's aura had suddenly grew darker and angry.

"OI, TEME! YOU WANNA GO!" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes wide with rage. He slipped into a stance and put out his fists and jumped back and forth as if he were ready to attack. The black haired woman rolled her eyes, chuckling at the blond's behavior.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She smiled. The younger Uchiha simply nodded in response before jumping down from the tall tree. He slowly walked up to the blond kyuubi child. Naruto lunged at him, but Sasuke simply stepped to the side, which caused him to fall flat on the ground.

But that didn't stop Naruto from backing down. He simply lunged at him again, but before he could reach him, a familiar masked figure appeared, holding the collar of Naruto's shirt.

"Still fighting like children I see..." The infamous lazy copy-cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi stated not even bothering to look up from his Icha-Icha book. Naruto growled and Sasuke simply 'Hn'd. Akemi sighed, shaking her head.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sama." She said giving a polite bow to the silver-haired jounin. The Hatake stated a response back as Naruto began to sputter up excuses.

"B-But Kakashi-Sensei! _Teme_ was the one who started it! I was minding my own business and showing Akemi-chan my _flawless_ new trick, and then _he _came and stole my thunder again, like he always has to! I sweat, one of these days I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna _what_, Baka?" A newcomer's voice said. Naruto's face turned a bright shade of pink, as he sputtered excuses to the pink-hared girl. Sasuke looked slightly annoyed, and Kakashi still hadn't taken his head out of his book.

Ignoring everyone else as if they were the only 2 people in the world, Sakura simply rushes passed Naruto, who had finally been let go by Kakashi, and rushed to attempt to glomp the brooding Uchiha. As if his fangirl senses were tingling, Sasuke again took a step to the side which caused Sakura to fall flat on her face.

Naruto's mouth dropped open as he stared at the pink-haired girl on her face. "Sakura-chan!" He cried as he ran to her. "How could you do that to her,teme?" He cried. He tried to cradle her in his arms, but she immediately woke up and punched Naruto in the face.

"Ewwwww! Baka, you pervert! You should never lay your hands upon a delicate, beautiful lady such as me!" She punched him in the head, causing the poor boy to fly into a tree. Naruto yelped as he hit the tree, before he slowly slid down. Sakura hmphed, before dusting her hands. She then turned to Sasuke and leaped towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, as he dragged the pink hair girl across the training grounds. (**a/n: little Sasusaku moment for you sasusaku lovers!)**

Naruto recovered quite quickly, and walked over to them. "Oi, are you guys going to the Sakura festival?" He asked bouncing like the hyperactive ninja he was.

"Wasn't planning on it..." Akemi muttered, Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"Awwww...why not? I was planning on asking Sakura-chan..." He lifted his blond eyebrows in a suggestive manner, before flashing the pink haired girl, who was bothering Sasuke, (it was easy to tell by the look on his face.) a flirty grin.

Just then, a certain little Hyuuga female child, with short navy blue hair, lovely white eyes walked past. She shyly glanced at Naruto, and a deep red blush appeared across her face. Akemi noticed this, as a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"Oi, Naruto have you ever though about asking Hinata to the festival?" She asked. Naruto blinked before turning his head towards the Hyuuga heiress, which caused her to squeal and run away. Naruto looked confused , and scratched the back of his yellow head.

"Hinata-chan? Oh, never thought of that. She's pretty cute, eh?" He said.

"But she's not my type. Sakura and I...are meant to be." Naruto said in a dream like state. The young Haruno apparently heard the young blond state that, and immediately stomped over, to deliver a punch upside the head. Naruto whined, rubbing his newly formed goos head.

There was a scoff from Sakura, and a hint of a smirk on the youngest Uchiha's face. He would probably never admit up to it, but he find great amusement whenever Sakura abused Naruto.

"Not even in your dreams, dumbass!" The Haruno stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Owwwwww! But Sakura-chaaannnn." His big blue eyes went bigger if possible, and he pouted. Suddenly, he perked up. "Oi, who's up for ramen?"

* * *

"Okay...Hanami or Chichi?" Sanjuro Inuzuka asked, holding up booth sweet treats in front of her blue eyes. Sanjuro was a chuunin from the dog-loving Inuzuka clan. He had shaggy brown hair that went to the base of his neck, and brown eyes. The familiar red triangles were imprinted on his tan face. He had met her when they were both ordered on a mission to Iwa from the third about 2 years ago. Ever since, they've maintained a close friendship.

"Hmmmm...Hanami." She said as she snatched the dango from his hands and popped it into her mouth. Sanjuro faked a scowl, as he popped his treat in his mouth and crossed his arms.

"Snatching's wrong Akemi-chan..." He fake scolded.

"Don't play with my emotions when it comes to sweets..." She said in a mockingly dangerous tone. Sanjuro sweat-dropped.

"Aren't all women like that when it comes to sweets?" He grinned, showing off his teeth.

"Of course we are. It's a natural thing in life. I remember Kurenai-san telling me how Anko-san nearly ripped Kakashi-kun's face off when he tried to steal her dango." Akemi giggled.

"Did she ever get to him?"

"Well duh...this is ANKO we're talking about. And she stole his first volume of his Icha Icha books and threw them in the river. It was hilarious because he tried to jump in after them, but they were already soaked. Sasuke told me he cried for a week straight, so they had to all get him a new set." The 2 shared a laugh, as the Sanjuro continued.

"That makes no sense, considering that the man owns about 10 sets of each volume..." Sanjuro stated. "And personally I don't get why he likes those books anyways...they're stupid, pointless and perverted. A total idiot who has no life must've wrote those."

"They were written by Jariya, one of the 3 sannins." A villager who passed by said, his face buried in the perverted book.

A vein popped on the Inuzuka's head as he and Akemi both burst into laughter. The day went on as the two hung out, laughing,joking and just enjoying each other's presence. The sun was beginning to set as Sanjuro walked Akemi back to her apartment.

"So..." Sanjuro mumbled. Akemi raised a raven eyebrow.

"So..." She stated.

"Willyougotothefesitvalwithme?" He sputtered out. Her blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"English please." She said.

Taking a deep breath, Sanjuro said: "Akemi, will you do the honor of being my date for the annual Cherry Blossom Festival?"

Akemi blinked. A date? As in, a couple-well, in her case 2 friends, going out for a night in the village, hanging out and having fun? She hadn't been on a date since she was 13, and when she and-

_No._ No, do not think about it. Do not think about..._him_...

It's been years. 5 long years since she's seen him...5 long years since he had killed their clan...since... _that_ night. It made her skin chill just thinking about it. No matter how hard she tried to forget it, no matter how much she tried to move on, she always found herself thinking about those deep,crimson eyes...

They haunted her every night. She couldn't get a good night's sleep without seeing him in her nightmares, with him claiming that he was coming for her.

Shaking her thoughts away, Akemi forced herself to smile." I would be honored to accompany you to the festival, Sanjuro-kun." She said.

His dark irises brightened. "Alright then! I'll be here as soon as the trees bloom." He smiled.

"What?"

"It's a metaphor, Akemi." He rolled his eyes. Then he leaned in slowly, giving her a soft peck on her soft,pink lips. "See you tomorrow,ne?"

"Hai." She stated.

"Oyasuminasai." He said. With that, he ran off. Akemi stood there,watching him run off. A smile graced her lips as thoughts of what was to occur tomorrow happened. It would be a night of music,light, food, and fun. She couldn't wait.

_'Tomorrow...gonna be a good day.' _ She thought to herself with a smile.

With that, she entered her home. Anything but aware of the crimson eyes that were watching her...

* * *

His sharingan eyes were narrowed dangerously with anger. He had seen everything. From their day together, from his proposal to the festival, and to the kiss. The kiss that filthy Sanjuro boy bestowed on _his_ Akemi...

How dare that...filthy flea-infested peasant lay his hands on her? She was his! She belonged to him, her soul, her body, her lips everything! _No one_ had the right to touch her. It didn't matter if he hadn't been near her in five years, and _oh_, how he missed her. That night where he claimed her as his was a permanent occurrence.

'_Hn...since she doesn't seem to understand...that Inuzuka boy will have to suffer...' _A cruel smirk appeared on Uchiha Itachi's handsome features. '_Oh well...it won't really matter anyways...soon she'll be with me. Forever. She is **mine**...' _He thought darkly.

He jumped from the high tree he was in, and appeared in her apartment, in her bedroom. His red gaze lingered over her sleeping form, noting at how peaceful she looked. Her long raven hair was spread across her pillow, and the rise and fall of her chest showed what deep sleep she was in.

'_Akemi...'_He thought, running his hands gently over her body. He brushed a raven look from her face, and stroked her cheek. _'Soon,my love. Soon we'll be together.' _He leaned and and softly placed his lips against hers.

Finally, the moon illuminated his dark figure as he disappeared in a flock of crows.

* * *

**There's chapter 2 my loves! Itachi's such a stalker,lol. A very sexy stalker that is, I wouldn't mind if he stalked me! Again, thanks again for the reviews, but come on guys...PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASEEE REVIEW Some more. Tell your friends, tell your cats. Please, please review. :D I'll give you Gaara in a panda costume! He'll hug you and love you forever! :D**

**Also, for those of you who were confused of what night Akemi and Itachi are referring to, read chapter one, it's mentioned. You'll get some insight on it next chapter. :)**

**Forgive me if I misspelled anything...also to remind you, the rating will change. And this is an AU...Alternate universe. To sum up the pairings, I think I'll just do Naruhina and Sasusaku... I added a couple of on ShikaIno or ShikaTema...plus a little KakaOc later...You tell me what canon pairings you want.**

**Next chapter: The Sakura festival...Akemi gets a surprise...the plot thickens (maybe) *for all you Akatsuki/Madara fans do not worry, they are coming in very soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! And keep an eye out for any new stories!**

**God bless. :D**


	3. Everything Burns

**I thank you for the reviews...let's get some MOAR REVIEWS please...or I will cry.**

**Also, I will remind you, later I might add in one or 2 oc's..NOT MARY-SUE. later. Also, to remind you this an AU, so things will differ from the original plot.**

**WARNING!for this chapter: Graphic RAPE scene AND violence. THE RATING IS NOW M!Things WILL get darker in this chapter. Also, the POV's will change. One chapter will be in third person, one in Itachi's Point of View, one in Akemi's. just so yo lovely people don't get confused. :)**

**I pray to God, that one day I will have the ownership of Naruto. My prayer has not been answered yet. :'(**

**Hope you all enjoy this nice, long chapter.**

**Again I warn you, rape scene below!**

* * *

***_Till everything burns,_**

**_While everyone screams,_**

**_Burning their lies,_**

**_Burning my dreams,_**

**_All of this hate,_**

**_All of this pain,_**

**_I'll burn it all down,_**

**_As my anger reigns,_**

**_Til everything burns*_**

**_-Anastacia- Everything Burns_**

* * *

_The sky was dark. Had the moon not bless the under with it's peaceful glow, everything was covered in darkness._

_I had seen it all. Shisui...and Itachi. I could not hear their words, but for someone who was about to be killed by their own best friend, Shisui was pretty calm. In a dark, bittersweet way._

_I was frozen. Itachi's hand reached into his kunai pouch, and with one swipe Shisui was down, blood gushing from his slit throat. A silent cry escaped my lips. He had shoved his body into the river near. The last thing I saw, was a smile. Shisui's smile._

_His body sunk into the river._

_I was so choked up; My grief overwhelmed me to where I jumped out of my hiding place, and stormed out there. Itachi stood there. His long raven locks swayed with the blowing wind._

_Tears poured down my face. I demanded why he had done it. He simply answered with a careless demand for me to go home. My sharingan activated. Before anything else could happened, he suddenly turned to me. His eyes were different from the original sharingan. They were wild and open, and blood poured down his eyes. He was smiling. He said the horrid of things, like now that Shisui wasn't here anymore, we could be together. I had felt something for him, a crush but it was something more than that._

_But now I was to afraid to speak. But one thing managed to slip out._

_"W-What happened to you Itachi-kun?"_

_He suddenly stalked towards me, like a predator would its prey. I was afraid._

_I walked back, fear overshadowing my mind. I needed to run! I needed to run away, because this impostor who stood in front of me was not Itachi. I had barely turned my body the angle to run, when he had lunged out at me. He had me pinned underneath him, trapping me with his stronger body._

_His eyes looked longingly at me, as he used his free hand (the other he used to pin my wrist above his head.) to stroke my cheek. I was shaking._

_Tears blurred my vision, as he stroked me. He was smart, knowing that when he released my wrists I would try to escape. He snatched off my headband and tied it tightly around my wrists, preventing any form of struggle._

_I squirmed and struggled to get free. He slapped me across the face._

_"Be still." He whispered lowly in my ear. His lips suddenly attacked my neck, as he kissed it gently, yet in a hungry way. He moaned into my neck, while I whimpered. His hands had wondered up and down my body. I cried out when I felt them slide up my shirt, onto my chest._

_"W-what are you do-doing?" The whimper escaped my throat in a shaky whisper. He ignored me as his fingers gripped the fabric before tearing it off. I gasped. My upper body was revealed to him, and the cold night._

_He took a breast and rubbed it, kissed it, licked it. I was shaking._

_I cried out again, when I felt his hand slide inside of my pants. His hand was on 'that' spot, rubbing and stroking it. His face was buried in my neck again. He moaned and whispered things I hated to remember._

_"I-Itachi...stop,please." My protests failed as he whispered for me to calm down. But we both knew I couldn't. I closed my eyes, causing a growing tear to fall. I could feel his smirk against my neck._

_"You're growing wet Akemi." He chuckled. His fingers slid out finally. But only to yank my pants off. I felt so pathetic, it was as if when I looked into those crimson eyes of his, those terrifying, beautiful eyes it was as if I was under some spell._

_I was shaking when I felt him grind against me. I felt something hard press against the center of my panties. It grew wetter. He moaned._

_"I want you." His husky voice whispered in my ear. His fingers slid into the waistband of my panties,the last barrier of the protection of my innocence, and slid them off. I broke. I started screaming and squirming, begging for him not to commit the horrible deed he was about to do. He hushed me placing a finger over my lips. _

_"Akemi...I need you..." The hardness against my thigh was clearly evident. I whimpered._

_"And what I'm about to do...will make you mine forever." He stood up. Now would be my chance to run. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. I was shaking. He stripped himself, and I saw it..._

_I cried out when he crawled back on me, pushing me down when I sat up. He straddled me, and I could feel 'it' pushing against me. I squirmed again, the fear fueling me with energy. I tried my best to get free, but Itachi was losing his patience._

_He threw me back down. I bit my lip trying not to cry...he already had the satisfaction of seeing me weak._

_"I-Itachi-kun...please don't do this..." He pushed the tip of it in my entrance. His lips met mine in a soft kiss, before he penetrated me violently._

_The tremendous pain I felt caused me to arch my back as a scream of agony escaped my parted lips. Tears poured down my face as he roughly pushed it all the way inside my small entrance. He groaned and moaned at how tight and warm I was. It hurt so much. My body was to young, I couldn't take it. It burned._

_I felt a liquid pour down my legs. It was crimson. Blood._

_He pulled about half of it out, before violently pushing it in again, not waiting for me to adjust to his size. Waves of pain ran through my body, as he started to move inside of me. I cried and screamed as he tore me apart inside. His size was to much. Blood poured down my legs at the rough, merciless intrusions he made. His face was buried in my neck I could hear him panting, groaning and grunting as he brutally took my innocence._

_His kisses on my neck and chest didn't seize the pain. We were in an area not to far from Konoha, a forest that was covered in trees. No one heard my screams._

_I could feel myself losing consciousness. It was overwhelming. His grunts and moans of pleasure went along with my whimpers.  
_

_He didn't stop. He ignored my pleas for him to stop. My screams and moans of pain. He was so fast, and rough and violent. It seemed like forever until he stopped. He had moaned, and I felt something wet,warm and sticky spill inside of me._

_He collapsed on top of me, trying to catch his breath. Finally, he pulled out of me. I was shaking._

_I couldn't find the strength to cry anymore. I just wanted to crawl in a dark corner, and never come out. He stood up and dressed himself. I closed my eyes, they were still moist. He came over to me, I wanted to cry and scream for him to go away. He came and whispered:_

_"You are mine now, Akemi. Forever." He kissed me on my lips before vanishing away. When the darkness pulled at me, I did not bother trying to fight it._

* * *

No...no! Not that dream again! It happened 5 years ago, I needed to get over it!

I didn't realize I had been shaking. Or screaming.

"Akemi! Akemi-nee! Come on wake up, you're freaking me out!" Naruto's voice was frantic as I felt him shaking me awake. I shot up out of bed, panting wildly to catch my lost breath.

"W-Wha...what happened?" I managed to breath out during pants. Naruto blinked at me, his big blue eyes wide and concerned.

"I came in when I heard you. You were screaming, and crying and yelling "No,stop!" I guess you were having a real bad nightmare huh?" He scratched his blond head. I looked at him. He had heard? Now he was going to probably going to tell Kakashi, and then they'll all be worried. Having one person worried is enough. I didn't want to have everyone wasting their time worrying about my problems.

"It's okay Naruto-kun...It was just...something of my past that will keep haunting me." I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen. Naruto followed me.

"What about your past?" He said. If there was one thing to know about the Uzumaki boy, it was that he was very persistent. He would not leave you alone until he got what he wanted. I know I had to tell him something to get him off my back.

"It's just...when I was a kid, something bad...something very bad happened to me. Something that you are to young to understand. But let me tell you this, I hope that you never have to go through anything like I did, kay?" I ruffled his blond spikes. He didn't seemed convinced.

"That didn't answer my question, Akemi-nee." He said in the most serious, non-Naruto voice I have ever heard him say.

Sighing, I pulled out the dishes I would need for his breakfast. "Naruto...look it's something you don't need to concern yourself about. You have training today. You will need to have all your concentration and focus on that. I'm fine, okay? Now go wash up so you could eat." I said. His gaze lingered on me for a moment with a suspicious look, before rushing to his room.

I opened the window to let air in the house. It was a cloudy day. It looked like a storm was coming, because the sky was covered in a blanket of thick, dark clouds. The wind blew through the leafy trees, into my hair which blew it back with a force. For a minute I could've sworn that I had seen a pair of familiar eyes, watching me. I had been having that feeling for years. Like someone was watching me...drilling holes in my back.

And I knew who it could possible be. But I didn't want to believe it. Could it really be...?

I know he wouldn't possibly step foot in this village after what he had done. He was a psychotic murderer who had killed the Uchiha in less than one night. Everyone knew who he was, a big number in the bingo book.

He would be KIA, if spotted. But I doubted that anyone could get him. Itachi was deemed a genius back in his day, a prodigy. If he wasn't on missions, he was training. Who knew how strong he could've gotten over these years? Uchiha Itachi was a clever man, and one who had plenty of tricks up his sleeve.

And it was all that that made me feel unsafe and afraid. I knew that he was coming after me. I wouldn't be having these dreams, these nightmares if he wasn't. Who knows when, but if he does, I could only hope Naruto and the others didn't' get involved, especially Sasuke. All I know is that I couldn't get this turning feeling away...

Naruto stomping down the stairs snapped me out of my thoughts as I slid his trademark bowl of ramen towards him.

"So...Akemi-nee...me,Kakashi,Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan saw you getting_ reeallll_ friendly with Kiba's cousin last night." He stated with a foxy grin as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed. Why were ninja's so noisy? "It's not like that! Sanjuro and I are just friends..."

"Sureeee...if that's what you call him." He smirked, slurping his ramen.

I smirked, getting back at him. "So...did you ever ask Sakura to the festival?"

Naruto faltered. "Hai...I did..."

"And?"

"She punched me in the face...she said that never in a million years would she go out with me and how she somehow managed to get Sasuke to go with her." He pouted.

I blinked. Sasuke? Was this Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about? He and _Sakura_ were going to the festival? He was going to a festival, a social event?How?Why? What was this world coming to.

"Really...that's interesting."

"But Hinata-chan came up to me and asked-well,stuttered if I wanted to go with her. It really surprised me, since she never talks. But yeah, I said sure. But then she fainted, and then Neji got all mad at me..."

"I'm surprised Sasuke would go with her..."

"I know...she's supposed to go with me,dattebayo! That stupid teme stole her, like he steals everything in my life!" He yelled, glaring angrily at the floor.

I sighed. This little rivalry between them has got to stop. At first it was amusing to watch them go at it, since they were just kids. But someone may get hurt seriously in the cause one day. I didn't understand why they were always fighting, considering the fact that they had so much in common. Both suffered lonely childhoods, both of them being orphans. Both of them trying to live up to certain expectations. Instead of being at each other's throats all the time, they should pat each other on the back. Help each other get stronger.

"Naruto-kun, calm down. You can't blame Sasuke for having Sakura liking him. We don't choose who we like. Our heart does."

"But my heart wants Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto crossed his arms.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Naruto. Sakura will learn that Sasuke-kun's just not ready for a relationship. Let her do that on her own. You'll grow on her. Besides, who wouldn't find you adorable?" I pinched his whiskered cheek. He grinned his foxy grin and blushed.

"Arigato, Akemi-chan." He smiled as he gave me a hug. He slurped up the rest of his ramen, and ran out the house. He let out a yelp as he nearly tripped over his own shoe...which were sandals.

That Naruto...he sure is something.

_***She sits in her corner singing herself to sleep,**_

_**Wrapped in all the promises,**_

_**No one seems to keep...***_

A dark crimson eyed figure stood over the bodies of man. Blood gushed out of the fallen ANBU's throats, as they struggled to keep their last breath. It was a bloodbath. He smirked.

"Hn...weaklings." He mumbled to himself as he licked the blood off his lips.

Then one last ANBU, who thought he was able to sneak up on him rushed forward, howling with rage for his fallen comrades. He foolishly ran without any weapon in hand. Oh, this fool was going to meet his end.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" He yelled raising his fist. Before he came any closer, the crimson-eyed man pulled out a kunai faster than any eyes could track, and swiftly, yet violently slashed the ANBU's throat, ear from ear.

The injured man let out a choked gasp as blood poured out his severe wound and mouth. He held his throat, trying to stop the blood from flowing. He struggled to get back up, but his efforts were proven to be useless as the standing man threw the kunai carelessly at the man, piercing through his skull and ended his life.

"Fool..." He muttered as he turned to the approaching chakra. The other man was taller, considered to be a giant. He had blue skin with gills, and even bluer hair. He wore a similar cloak to the other man. Blood was splattered on his face as he grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"That's all of em." He said as he slung a large sword over his shoulder.

The man with crimson eyes looked at him. "Hn. Indeed."

He turned and started walking towards the path that was illuminated by the orange light of the setting sun. The blue man grinned and followed.

"How long until we reach Konoha,Itachi-san?" He asked.

"A couple of hours Kisame." He answered without turning around.

As they walked, silence was upheld. Itachi was never really much of a talker, and could get annoyed easily. Kisame respected him enough to keep his distance.

'_I'm coming for you Akemi...we'll be together soon...no one will get in my way, or they will die...' _A sinister grin appeared on his face.

No one would get in his way from getting what belonged to him.

If they did, well... it would just be even more pathetic lives he would have to take.

_***She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away,**_

_**Just diaries of empty pages,**_

_**Feelings gone astray...***_

"Uhhhh! Do I have to wear this?" Naruto whined as he scratched at the deep sunset orange kimono he wore. Beside him, Sakura appeared and glared at him. She herself was dressed in a red kimono with leaf designs. She looked nice.

"Of course you do baka! This is an annual festival to celebrate the blooming of the cherry blossom trees! Give your village some respect!" She punched him on the head causing him to yelp.

I chuckled. "You look nice Naruto-kun." The 3 of us stood at a stand, all eating Chichi dango. We were waiting for Sasuke to show up. It surprised everyone that the stoic Uchiha was attending to the event. If he hadn't, Naruto would've probably drag him out anyways.

Finally, the youngest Uchiha appeared, dressed in a dark blue kimono. I winced when Sakura squealed, and tackled the Uchiha to the floor. Sasuke let out a grunt and tried to push her off. Naruto was busy staring at a ramen stand to notice.

I got his attention. "Oi, look. Hinata-chan is there." I pointed to the Hyuuga female who looked nice in a baby blue kimono. Naruto grinned.

"OIIIII! HINATA-CHAAANNNNN! I'M OVER HERE!" He shouted,causing few villagers to glare. He rushed over to the blushing Hinata, and threw his arm around her shoulder. The 2 walked off, and got lost in the crowd.

I watched as many villagers walked around. There was talking, the laughter of children, and the smell of wonderful foods in the air. Perfect scenery for a festival. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Nothing to worry about.

So...why did I have this uneasy feeling?

"Akemi-chan!" A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see Sanjuro walk over to me. He looked very nice in a chocolate brown Kimono. His shaggy hair flowed as the wind blew through it. He grinned at me, his white teeth flashing.

"You look beautiful..." He said taking in my deep purple kimono. I blushed.

"As do you." I said. He chuckled and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

I intertwined my arm with his. "We shall." With that, we walked off in the village.

_-**Elsewhere-**_

2 figures stood soundlessly in a tree that rose high over Konoha. Their eyes hovered over the village, taking the sight of the festival in.

The Uchiha's eyes were on a certain female who was with a certain flea-infested boy. His eyes narrowed.

"When do we move, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi watched as the 2 figures went into a quiet forest. He smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Wait for it." He said.

**-_Scene change-_**

"The moon is beautiful." Sanjuro said as we stared at the lovely white ball of light above us. It had gotten darker, the night sky illuminated with shining stars. I nodded.

"It is." Silence overtook us. Not to far away, the music blared as the festival continued. It had gotten to loud, so we decided to go somewhere more peaceful and with more silence.

"Look..." Sanjuro broke the silence."There's been something I've been wanting to ask you." He turned towards me

I blinked at him. "Ask me what?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Akemi...ever since I've met you, I've felt something for you. Like...I always want to be around you. I think your a beautiful, amazing women, and I...I really like you." He took his hand in mine. I felt my heart pounding.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He finally asked.

Silence.

I looked away. I didn't know what to say. I liked Sanjuro...but was I ready for a relationship? After what happened those 5 years ago, was I really ready for another man to touch me again?

It was then I realized that I needed to move on. If I dwell on the past, then I'll never move towards the future. Maybe this relationship will be a good thing. It could make me forget what I went through with...him.

I didn't hate Itachi. I couldn't bring myself to. But even a thought about him, about those beautiful crimson eyes or a mutter of his name was enough to strike fear through my very bones.

No...forget about that. Move on.

After a long period of silence Sanjuro sighed."Look, if you don't want to-" He was cut off when I pulled him by his collar and kissed him. He immediately kissed back, and touched my face. My arms made their way around his neck, and his my waist.

We pulled apart after what seemed like forever. His forehead rested against mine.

"Well..." He said...

"It's getting late." I said. It wasn't that late, I just needed to think about things.

Sanjuro stood up and smiled. "I'll walk you home."

We went on and walked through the village, where a lot of people were still out. I could see Kakashi walking with Anko. The 2 of them must have something going on...I could also see Sasuke walking around with Sakura, and Naruto was at a ramen stand with Hinata.

We appeared at my apartment a few minutes later. He smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Hai."

He pecked me softly, before running off.

I entered my home. Millions of things were running through my mind. One, Sanjuro was my boyfriend. After knowing each other so long, who knew our friendship would become something more? I moved on. I don't have to think or dream about him anymore...hopefully.

No, Akemi. Don't even think about it. You have someone now, you're just being silly.

If only I knew how wrong I was.

**-Scene change-**

It had gotten later, as Sanjuro walked home. A lot of people had started to pack up, and head home. It was a good night. The village was at peace and nothing bad had occurred. Then...why did he have that feeling? That feeling when you just knew something bad was going to happen?

_I'm just being stupid, _He thought to himself.

He hadn't noticed it, but he walked past his family compound. Instead, he had walked into a deep, dark forest. Where someone was waiting for him.

'_What a night...'_ He thought as he leaned against a tree. Clouds had begun to form. The moon was covered, making the night darker. It only made his feelings worsen.

Suddenly, the bushes moved. He jumped,alarmed. He looked with caution as a small form appeared out of the bushes, which happened to be a small, white puppy.

"Hanomaku! Don't scare me like that,boy!" He said as the pup ran up to him barking. He ran his hands over Hanomaku's soft,thick fur. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Hanomaku started barking.

"Who's there?" Sanjuro demanded, standing up.

Nothing.

But then...more footsteps.

He pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive position. "I mean it! Stop playing games with me!"

Silence...then a chuckle.

"Do you really think _that_ will do something to me? You're a fool." A cold voice said.

Sanjuro's blood froze.

He slowly turned around, only to meet dark, crimson eyes.

His heart stopped.

He backed away fearfully, as the dark figure came closer.

"You should know better than to be out in a forest so late at night. Something could happen to you." The figure said with a smirk. In his hands, he toyed with a kunai. A very bloody kunai.

"Wha...what are you doing here...?" He gasped out, fear making his words hoarse. Hanomaku whined from behind him.

"To get what's _mine_. You've got a lot of nerve, fooling around with someone who doesn't belong to you." His cold, smooth voice stated.

Sanjuro backed away even more. "I-I know who you are! Uchiha Ita-" Before he could say anything else, Itachi lunged forward.

Blood splattered.

-**Scene change-**

I couldn't get any sleep. I couldn't get rid of this feeling that something bad happened. It constantly clawed at me.

Naruto was home, safe and sound asleep. So were the rest of his teammates. Nothing happened to them, thank Kami.

I looked out the window. The village was silent. Everyone was at home.

Maybe I'm going crazy. I need sleep.

As I turned to go to bed, I heard scratching at the door. It didn't sound like someone was trying to break in. I went to the door, and slowly opened it. Instead of a person, the thing that stood before me was a small white dog.

"Hanomaku! What are you doing here boy?" I bent down and petted Sanjuro's pup. He constantly barked at me. Not welcoming barking, but something just happened, alarmed barking. I ran my hand along his head, and felt something wet. It wasn't raining.

When I pulled my hand away, I was shocked.

It was blood.

My eyes widened as Hanomaku pulled at my pants. He wanted to show me something.

I followed him. The small pup led me into a dark forest. Very few fools who had guts would be in such a place late at night.

He stood there barking. I looked around, confused. What was he trying to show me? That's when I saw the trail of blood.

I slowly followed the trail. Something had happened.

I closed my eyes, knowing it was going to be something I wasn't going to like. When I slowly opened them, it revealed to me it was definitely something I didn't like.

There lay Sanjuro. His eyes wide opened, lifeless. His mouth opened. Deep slashes,burns, and cuts on his arms. Blood, dripping from his throat, ear to ear. A gasp escaped my lips, as tears formed.

"Sanjuro!" My cry came, as I rushed over to him. His skin was cold, and pale. His body was twisted in a painful angle, I knew he tried to fight back. His throat wound was deep, nearly cut his entire neck. It was to late to try healing him. He was gone.

A sob escaped my lips. He was just okay earlier! I saw him only hours ago. His final hours. Who could've done this? Who?

I was to busy mourning, to notice the dark figure approaching me. I could smell the blood.

When I finally sensed his presence, I turned around.

Only for my heart to stop beating.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath.

For when I saw the blazing red eyes of Itachi Uchiha, everything in me shut down.

"Hello, Akemi..." His said in that soft,smooth,velvety voice of his. "It's been awhile."

I choked.

He looked the same, yet also different. His hair was still long, smooth and silky. It was still kept back in a low ponytail. His face became more sharp, his eyes more deeper and deadlier, and he gained more muscle. Still as handsome as ever.

He walked towards me. Blood started flowing in me as I stumbled as I crawled away. I knew he did this. There was blood on his face. I managed to force myself onto my feet, as I backed away more. He halted.

His eyes scanned over my body. "You've grown." It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes.

I couldn't say anything. It was like my throat had grown smaller, to where I almost couldn't breathe. He started walking towards me again, and I only staggered back. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I hit a tree with a yelp, and he was right in front of me. He placed his hand near my head on the tree. His other hand, on my cheek. I winced and closed my eyes. My heart was pounding.

He stroked me, with his cold,bloody hand. "I've missed you." He whispered.

Silence.

"W-Why?" I managed to choke out.

He brushed a lock of hair from my eyes. "Why what, my love?"

I shut my eyes as tears formed. "Why did you kill him?"

Itachi's eyes grew cold. "Is that what you're upset about? Because I killed that weakling? Hn. The fool should've known better than to mess with something that doesn't belong to him." He said.

He came closer and licked away the tear that fell. "I don't belong to you!" I cried.

He frowned at me. His hand cupped my chin roughly, forcing me to look at him. "But you _do_ belong to me,Akemi-chan. On that night when I killed Shisui, I made you _mine_, remember?" His lips went to my ear, and nibbled on it. "If you don't...then I can remind you again..." His voice had grown more smoother and seductive. His lips moved from my ear down to my neck where he planted butterfly kisses. I shivered.

"Why are you here?" My voice came out in a shrill whisper.

Itachi chuckled, his red eyes looking into mine. "I've come to take you away. You are coming with me." He brushes his lips against mine softly.

"N-no..." I whispered. He smirked and pulled me against him, forcing his lips on mine. His lips were forceful and rough, but soft. I whimpered and tried to pull away but he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my wrists, putting them against the tree. He pressed his body against mine, causing me to gasp at how hot I suddenly felt. He pulled away, and began stroking my cheek.

I looked into his crimson eyes. I was under his spell.

"Come with me,Akemi..." He whispered.

I forced myself to look away. I could not give in, he killed Sanjuro, he killed Shisui. He killed our clan, who knows what he could do now. I tried to turn away, but he pulled me close to him, my back facing his broad chest.

My heart was going crazy. It beat rapidly.

"You are mine, Akemi. You will always belong to me. Forever." His smooth, seductive voice whispered in my ear.

And then my world went dark.

* * *

**THERE'S CHAPPY 3! :D THE PLOT THICKENS! :D, So yeah, the italics is what happened to Akemi, it was her dream but also a flashback. I know, graphic. I hope you enjoyed.**

**From now on this story is RATED M! There will be adult themes, such as sexual scenes,rape, violence coming up in the few chapters. Akatsuki might appear next chapter. :)**

**Also, for the couples, I decided on Sasusaku,Naruhina, and more to come soon. The new oc's will appear soon, NOT MARY-SUES!**

**Also, for like the 100th time, this is an AU, everything is completely different. Some things will be canon, but most is made up by me. Also, the ages will be different, some may appear OOC *in the Akatsuki perhaps* And various characters will appear. Some from the dead, *wink,wink***

**More to come soon, so stay tuned!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Let's get more reviews, guys. I'll give you all Tobi in a banana costume, cause who doesn't find this idiot adorable? :D Because Tobi is a good boy! :)**

**REVIEW...No flames.**


	4. You Belong to Me

***Accepts grammy* I would like to thank... each and everyone of you wonderful reviewers for supporting this story! :D I'd also like to thank my momma, my puppy ,my cousin, and my grandmama...love ya'll! LOL, Just kidding! XD...But seriously doh, THANK THANK THANK YOUUUU! :D I'm practicing because I want to be an author in the future. I hope you all like this chapter, hope it's juicy for ya!**

**Warnings for this chapter: nonconsensual sexual scene...haha,because Itachi's a deranged weasel in this story. Doesn't matter, I still love Weasel-kun and fantasize about him at night! I wouldn't mind if he raped me though..*teehee* Just kidding,K! Also some violence... Remember, it's rated M, so of course it has sexual themes. Not EVERY chapter, but for the most part. It won't always be focused on that, it would contain other stuff to. I plan to do BIG things for this AU... :)**

**Also... I introduce another Oc, *NOT MARY-SUES* in this, but to the Akatsuki. AKATSUKI APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER! :D *FANGIRLS* I changed some ages around, so they may be younger. Also, Deidei's speech problem. Sometimes he will sometimes he won't. Also, I apologize if people seem OOC, I want to make this different.  
**

**If I owned Naruto, things would OBVIOUSLY be different. There would be more Akatsuki women, Naruto would have Minato's hair, Itachi would have blue eyes, Gaara would have longer hair, and the sharingan would be golden. :D A golden sharingan would be cool, ne? Or they would all have different colors. Madara would be green, Sasuke blue, and Itachi golden...haha, that'd be cool. **

**I'll shutup now...**

**Enjoy! And build a snowman... Frozen, ftw!**

**Ok, seriously now.**

* * *

**_~You belong to me,_**

**_My snow-white queen,_**

**_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get this over _**

**_Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me,_**

**_Don't scream anymore my love, because all I want is you~_**

**_~ Snow white queen-Evanescence~_**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn. Staggering out of his bed, he walked to the windows and opened them. He winced as a cold air shot him in the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face.

_'We need the sunshine, dattebayo!'_ He thought rubbing his eyes. The skies in Konoha were still a cloudy gray, and the wind was chilly. From what he could see, many villagers were about. They looked grim.

'_I wonder what's going on.'_He thought as he stretched and headed out the room.

Usually Akemi would be the one to get him up, and he'd smell the delicious smell of her cooking. But he didn't feel anything. Or hear anything.

It was odd. She was always the first one up.

He rushed into her room, to find nothing.

"Akemi? Akemi-nee? Are you up? HELLOOOOOO?" He called out. Still nothing. He searched around the home but still found nothing, not even a note. He was starting to get worried now.

_'Maybe she went into the village..._'He thought. But even if, she would've left a note. He ran into his room to get dressed. After he put on his sandals, he rushed out the house. He then searched everywhere he knew she could've been, but she was no where to be found. When he got into the village, he noticed a crowd in a forest nearby.

Yellow caution tape was taped around the trees, as ANBU surrounded a body. From what he could see, some people from the Inuzuka clan were also there. They all looked grim, and sad. He then spotted familiar, unruly silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He called out to him, running over to him. The jounin turned towards his blond student, his eyes grim. "What happened?"

"ANBU discovered a body. Apparently there had been a murder last night after the festival, but the attacker is unidentified."

Naruto'e eyes widened. "What body?"

"Sanjuro Inuzuka." Kakashi said.

They both turned their attention back to the ANBU. They had wrapped the body up, and were carrying it away. He saw a young woman crying hysterically into a chest of a grim-looking man. Sanjuro's parents.

"Is this where Akemi-chan is? Have you seen her?" The blond asked his sensei, who magically pulled an Icha Icha book out of nowhere. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I saw her go home last night...Sanjuro walked her. They were also looking for her because she was the last one seen with him. But they can't sense her chakra."

"Well I can't find her anywhere." He said.

"Did you try the dango shop?"

"Hai."

"The tall tree near the gates?"

"Hai."

"What about that river?"

"Yup. But nothing." A worried look crossed his face. She wasn't at any of her usual spots, her chakra couldn't be sensed, where could she be?

There was a sinking feeling at the bottom of the blond's stomach, a feeling that tell him something went wrong. If only he knew how right he was.

* * *

The wind blew through my hair as we jumped through the trees. It had been hours since we left Konoha, Akemi with us. Finally. After all these years, she was mine again. I missed her. I craved her. Now that she was with me, I had her all to myself.

We were nearing the Akatsuki base. I had used a teleportation jutsu to get us out of Konoha quickly. If they found us, it would only cause a burden. I wasn't in a mood to shed anymore blood. It was morning, and I knew that the found the Inuzuka's body already. I smirked. If only he hadn't of touched her...he would've still been living his pathetic life.

Minuets later, we arrived at the building. It was empty;I could not sense any chakra. Everyone else must've been out on missions. Good. It was quiet and peaceful.

Kisame immediately retreated into his room, while I took Akemi up in mine. The dark essence of the room was confronting, as I set her on my bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was. She moaned softly, and turned towards me. I lay on my side, examining her sleeping form. My hands running up and down her body. I brushed a strand of long black hair from her face.

She looked peaceful. I smiled.

Her skin was a ghastly white color. She looked more different from when I last saw her all those five years ago. Her hair had gotten longer, she had gotten a tad bit taller. She had feminine muscle, and had developed more womanly curves.

She was beautiful. She was mine.

I wanted her.

I wanted to feel, touch, and see how much she had grown.

I could hear the voices again.

They were screaming at me. They clogged up my entire being with desire. My hand was shaking as I reached out towards her. I touched her soft cheek, and stroked it.

I stopped. She was always a deep sleeper, never waking up at the slightest touch. I decided to claim her again when she awakened. The rest of the members could be here any minute, and if they heard her screaming while I had my way with her then they'd definitely interrupt. I couldn't have that.

My eyes closed.

I pulled her into my arms, her warmth making my shaking cold vanish. I buried my face in her hair. _Strawberries... _

She was mine now. The voices were satisfied with just that. They were glad she belonged to me and only me again.

She would always be mine.

* * *

She woke up surrounded by darkness. Groaning as she sat up, she grabbed her head.

'_Uhh...my head.' _She thought as she looked around. She saw nothing.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

Jumping from the bed, she felt around until she found a door. Pushing with all her might, she finally got the heavy door to budge. She walked out and stepped into a long, dark hallway. Dim candles were the only small light in the shadowed hallway. She walked down, looking around at what she could. Not really nothing. She saw a few doors, for what looked like rooms.

She suddenly sensed an approaching chakra, and kept her senses alert. She turned back and looked behind her and walked backwards. She then found herself running into a hard object.

"Ow!" Cried a voice. Jumping at the voice, she turned and saw a figure dressed in a dark cloak with a strange red cloud pattern, rubbing his/her head. She squinted her eyes and observed the figure. From what she could see the figure had long, butter yellow hair that was half up,half down. The head tie around their head told her that this figure was from Iwa.

"Oh, sorry...miss." She sheepishly stated. The figure looked up at her, revealing one sky blue eye, the other one hidden by a long blond bang. He/she frowned at her.

"Man, why does everyone always think that I'm a girl! I am clearly a male!" He said getting back up and brushed himself off. For a pretty feminine looking male, he had a deep voice. That's the only male-like thing.

"Oh...my bad, sorry sir...?" She offered. The blond sighed, before giving her a look.

"It's alright, I guess...I get mistaken for a female a lot,yeah." He said. He eyed her over. "Hey, are you one of the new recruits?"

"Recruits for what?"

He raised an blond eyebrow. "For this organization, the Akatsuki,yeah."

_The Akatsuki?_ She had never really heard of them before, except that they were a group of missing-nin. Before she could answer the blond Iwa-nin had grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her along the hallway.

"Well that's great! Nice to see more pretty-looking females...well there's Konan, but it's obvious she belongs to Pein-sama." He grinned, flashing his white teeth. "I'm Deidara by the way."

Despite the clawing feeling in her stomach, she forced herself to smile. "Akemi." She said smiling.

"Akemi, hm? Nice name." Deidara said. The hallway seemed to take forever to get out of. Finally, they appeared in front of a large door.

"Where are we?" She asked staring in awe at the door.

Deidara's sky blue eyes wandered over to her. "The meeting room. Where the rest the Akatsuki members meet." He opened the door. Once inside, she could feel all kinds of chakra, all very dangerous and powerful. Especially a very familiar chakra.

They traveled down a long, candle-lit path, before they reached their destination. The room was dark, no brighter than the hallway. From what she could see, there were 9-10 other members. All were clad in the same attire; black, long cloaks with red cloud pattern designs.

All eyes turned to her. She could feel his crimson gaze narrowed not just at her, but the blond beside her. He didn't like seeing her with another male. She turned away from the Uchiha's piercing crimson glare, trying her best not to shiver. Her gaze turned and she faltered as she stared into grey, ringed eyes. The man with the gray ringed eyes looked pretty young and had orange, wild locks, that looked similar to Naruto's hair. Piercings aligned on his face, giving him a more terrifying,older look. His eyes were burning into her skill, but were also calm. She could tell he was their leader. And soon to be hers.

The rest of the members scanned her. Some smirked,while others looked interested.

"Are you the new recruit, Uchiha Akemi?" His deep voice rang out. His chin rested on his hands, as he observed her. She frowned.

_'When did I sign up for this!?' _Akemi thought to herself as she bent down on one knee and bowed before him, figuring it'd be best to show respect. Disobeying this powerful man would lead to trouble.

"Hai." She said. He nodded.

"Alright then. Weaklings aren't meant for the Akatsuki. Later on, we shall see what you are capable of." He turned his gaze towards a young, pretty woman with blue hair that had an origami rose in it. "Konan, please show her to her roo-" He was interrupted by Itachi.

"She will stay with me, Pein-sama." He said as he stood up. His eyes set firmly on the leader, daring a challenge. Akemi swallowed, secretly hoping that the leader would disagree with him.

Pein looked at the Uchiha for a moment then nodded. "Very well. Meeting adjourned." With that, the members got up, although some turned to her. One member who had silver hair, strange pink eyes and also found it necessary to be shirtless came up to her with a smirk.

"So...what's a fucking pretty little thing like you doing here." He said. Akemi frowned.

"I'm the new recruit. " She said. The silver haired man's smirk grew wider. He put an arm around her shoulder which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well then,-"

"Hidan, leave her alone." The girl with blue hair said. Hidan glared at her.

"Oh, screw off, Konan. I was just making our new member feel fucking welcome." He said shooting her a wink. Akemi looked around awkwardly, before slowly removing his arm. There was a snicker from Deidara, and the red-head who stood next to him smirked. Hidan glared and flipped them off before storming off.

Konan, the blue-haired female turned towards her and offered a smile. "Sorry about him. He's a flirt." Her amber eyes were calm, making her presence seem comfortable. She offered a hand, which Akemi took and shook and smiled back. "I'm Konan, by the way. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

She met the other Akatsuki members, who were all powerful and deadly in their own right, and was offered to go see a spar between Kisame and Hidan, when she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. She turned around and froze when she found herself looking into narrowed crimson eyes. Itachi grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, and dragged her off into the hallway before she could even mutter a word. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words were caught in her throat. She finally made a noise of protest, but clamped her mouth shut when Itachi turned and glared at her.

They arrived in his room, where he shoved her in, causing her to fall on the bed. She yelped as she made impact. Itachi's eyes never left her as he slammed the door shut, and locked it, making her grow extremely nervous. He moved his hands and formed hand signals, and a sonic wave went throughout the room. He had sound-proofed the room.

She rubbed her arm, frowning. "Why'd you-" He cut her off.

"What was that?" He hissed, his eyes shielding a concealed anger. She looked confused.

"Why were you with Deidara?" He demanded, crossing his arms. Akemi frowned, not liking his tone of voice when he said that. "I wasn't doing anything with him. He was just showing me around."

"Well, why was he touching you then?" His voice rose.

She refused to meet his piercing eyes, and looked down.. " I-I don't know. He was just-"

"Don't go near him again." He ordered. She looked up, frowning. What was wrong with Deidara? He seemed pretty decent. It's not like he was gonna kill her or something.

"But why?" She asked, her confused tone changing.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. He then opened them again, his glare even more deadly. "Because I do not like it,_that's why_. You belong to me and only me. I cannot stand the thought of another man touching you." He started to come closer, which caused her to scoot back. "Because you are _mine_." His seductive voice whispered. He then smirked, and out of nowhere a bloody kunai appeared. She had been backed into the wall, him being only inches away from her. Slowly, he ran the blade against her cheek, causing a cut to form.

"Besides...we both know what happened to the last man who touched you." His smooth voice whispered, as he leaned in and licked away the blood on her cheek. She felt a burning feeling in her heart, and a sorrow for the fallen Sanjuro. His body flashed in her mind, his bloodied dead body not leaving her mind. She sat there frozen, her mind lost. Itachi's lustful eyes scanned her.

His lips brushed across her cheek, coming closer to her lips. His hands made his hand to her thighs, where he slowly rubbed them. He pushed his body roughly against hers, and pressed his lips harshly against her slightly open ones. She snapped out of it and gasped as he roughly pushed her onto the bed, getting on top of her. She squirmed and put her hands against his chest to try to push him off, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

His lips traveled down from her lips, to her jaw line, and to her neck, giving her soft skin soft kisses and licks. Akemi shuddered and squirmed again, desperately trying to get out of his grip. She knew what he was going to do, but _dammit_ she didn't want it! She was still haunted by nightmares of _that_ night all those years ago, when Itachi had first taken her innocence, when both had been all to young.

"I-Itachi...st-stop please!" She whimpered. He pulled away from her neck and forced his lips on hers again, roughly. He reached and grabbed a piece of rope that had laid around and tied it tightly around her wrists to the bed post.

He ignored her plea, and continued his way down her body. He grabbed a kunai and slit her shirt open, and it tore through her chest bindings. He carelessly ripped away the good-as-scraps clothing, and her round breasts spilled out free. He gripped one, and rubbed his thumb on her soft nub, before pressing his nail into it. She gasped and continuously moved around and cried, trying to summon up some strength to escape. He was starting to get irritated. Why couldn't she just be still, and enjoy the fact that he was gonna make love to her. To claim her as his again. He looked and saw her eyes shut tightly, as whimpers escaped her mouth. He pushed it aside, she would enjoy it.

He took a nipple in his mouth, and worried it between his teeth, hungrily. His other hand gripped the other one, and caressed it. She would squirm and wiggle effortlessly, but soon he got impatient and activated his sharingan. Her gray-blue irises fearful, as his were frustrated and annoyed.

"Be still." He coldly demanded, his crimson eyes looking into hers. Against her will, she suddenly froze, not being able to move a muscle. He smiled and softly stroke her cheek. "Be still my love." He stated softly. "...It won't hurt that much."

He left her chest, as he pulled her into a kiss again, this time it was more gentle. His hands traveled down her body, and tugged her bottoms off. Now, she lay in nothing but her panties front of him. His crimson gaze gave her a heated feeling, as he ran his hands all over her body. It was _his_. _All his_. She was all his.

"So beautiful..." He whispered, his lips trailing back down her neck. She was shaking.

His hand went up to her inner thigh, as he rubbed small circles. She tossed her head back and forth. She didn't want this, but she couldn't move. She whimpered when his hand slid inside of her panties, on her most sensitive spot. His hand rubbed around her entrance in circles. His fingers got dangerously close to her opening.

"No...please." Her plea was ignored when he forced his digits in her tight, pink opening in a not to gentle fashion. She cried out, her back arching slightly. She looked at him with pleaing eyes, he only kissed her as he pulled his fingers out, only to push them back in. He moved his fingers around in a scissoring motion, stretching her damp walls. Her core squeezed his fingers tightly, which meant she was small and penetration would be painful. He added another finger and thrusted inside quickly, and she groaned against his lips.

"You feel so soft, darling." He smoothly whispered. He moved his fingers in a fast rhythm, as her juices began to leak out. She bit her lip to keep from crying out but small pants escaped, and she shut her eyes tightly to keep from crying out. He was getting impatient.

Finally, her walls clenched around his fingers, as she came on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked the substance off, as if it were candy. He smiled and saved some on his tongue and forced it in her mouth. She cried out as he forced her to taste her own juices, and he moaned in her mouth. He pushed his body against hers, and groaned when his hardened erection rubbed against her clothed treasure. He deepened the kiss, as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and slid them off. She must've gained her strength back, because she weakly kicked out at him, begging him not to do it.

He ignored her as he carelessly threw his cloak aside, along with the rest of his clothing. Her eyes widened when she felt him push the tip of his erection in her entrance. He groaned at the feeling, while she weakly tossed and turned.

"N-no...Itachi please stop...don't!..." Her eyes were moist with unshed tears, hating herself for being so weak with him. He felt a deep feeling of guilt deep inside his heart, as he looked into her irises.

_She's mine...all mine. She needs to know it_

"Don't cry my love...all I want is you." His lips once again met hers in a soft kiss, as he slammed himself inside her as hard as he could. He groaned at the feeling of her tight, wet walls clenching around his manhood. A pained cry escaped her lips as he filled her small hole up, not being very gentle. Even though already being taken years prior to now, it was still painful at how rough he was. He managed to push about half of it inside of her, and pushed it even more inside as hard as he could. The tears that she tried to hold in fell like a river against her cheeks.

He gripped her hips tightly, as he pulled some of it out, only to slam all of it inside. Her walls stretched as his thickness intruded her. Blood poured down her legs, as he thrusted inside of her in a slow, yet rough fashion. She hadn't adjusted around him yet, but the feeling of her core resisting him felt to good. He groaned and sped up his thrusts, not finding it in himself to care that it was painful for her. His thrusts were hard and fast, which caused the bed to move. Her cries died down as she found it useless to plea for him to stop as he ignored it.

Sweet nothings were whispered in her ear, along with soft nibbles to her neck as he moved inside her. She choked on sobs, as silent tears ran down her face. It hurt even more than all those years before. He moved relentlessly, panting and grunting as she grew tighter around him every now and then. Her nails dug into his back, as he slid deeper inside her. More minutes passed, of his endless thrusting when finally, his peak came closer.

She immediately clenched around him even tighter, as her essence flowed out. She arched her back, crying out as an unknown feeling rocked throughout her body. Itachi only grunted, enjoying the feeling of her release. His thrusts quickened as his climax was reached. He moaned into her neck as he spilled his seed inside her. He collapsed on top of her, catching his breath as the exhaustion took a toll on him. He slowly pulled out of her, and rolled over to the side.

He smirked when he noticed that she was shaking, her face was red and her eyes were still moist, as exhaustion and shame were readable in them as well. He turned over and pulled her body close to his, her head laying against his chest. He gave her forehead a soft kiss as he whispered in his velvety voice, "...Sweet dreams,_ anata." _He held her shaking body close to him. He couldn't tell why she was shaking, but he could hear small noises escape her mouth.

He stroked her long hair, as sleep overcame.

**_* Wake up in a dream,_**

**_Frozen fear..._**

**_All your hands on me,_**

**_I can't scream_**

**_I can't scream...*_**

She woke up again, to a room of darkness.

The dim candles were only a speck of light in the room, she couldn't see a thing. She started to stretch but halted when she felt that strong arms were wrapped around her tightly, holding on to her as if she were to vanish if her ever loosened his hold. When she tried to pull out of his grip, Itachi only tightened his grip. She winced at the sore ache between her legs. Memories of the night's occurrences flashed through her mind. Her body was sore, and she felt exhausted.

She wanted to go home.

She wondered if anyone had discovered if she were gone, Naruto probably would have. She worried for him, hoping he and the rest were in good hands.

A soft knock on the door disturbed her thoughts.

Groaning, Akemi struggled to get out of Itachi's iron grip. After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to break free. Itachi mumbled something, and stirred a bit but only turned over. A small part of her marveled at how peaceful and somewhat...cute when he slept?

She shook the thoughts out of her head, and stood up. She winced at the sharp pain, which caused her to limp as she picked up any article of clothing she could find. The knocking progressed until she opened it, to find Konan standing there holding a pile of clothes. Her amber orbs scanned her form with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Akemi nodded numbly, wanting to go back to sleep.

Konan raised an eyebrow, but handed her the clothing. It was an Akatsuki cloak, along with a fishnet shirt and pants, along with some fresh undergarments. "Here is a new change of clothing. I will come and alert back to you later, leader wishes your presence. But for now get some rest. You need it."

Akemi nodded. "Hai. Arigato, Konan-san." Konan left as she closed the door. Going into the nearby bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked horrible.

Her normally creamy-white skin was a sickly shade of pale. Her eyes were slightly rimmed with red, and dry tear marks stained her face. Her hair was tousled, her neck had noticeable bite marks, as her legs and thighs had dried blood stains and grip marks.

Starting the shower, she dropped the few articles of clothing on her body, and slipped in. The cold water hit her body and made her not feel so sore. She washed herself, forgetting how long it was when she got in there. After what seemed like hours, she stopped the water and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy red towel around her.

When she had changed into her clothing, she noticed that Itachi was still sleeping. His face had been scrunched up in an angry expression. When she barely had touched the bed, his arms had immediately wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Where were you?" He asked without opening his eyes. She stuttered.

"I-" He interrupted her.

"...Do not leave without telling me again." His bone-chilling voice whispered in her ear. She frowned.

"I was just taking a-"

"I do not care. Do not leave without informing me first. Disobeying me will only lead to punishment." For a moment his eyes opened and flashed that scarlet red, before growing calm. "...And I don't want to have to do that to you..." He moved a piece of hair from her face. She frowned, not liking the face that he was controlling her every move. He gave her a soft kiss, before forcing her down. She gasped as thoughts of the worse were about to happen and winced away when Itachi chuckled. "Calm down, Akemi. I'm not gonna have you again...right now anyways..." He smiled before he closed his eyes.

"But-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh..." He placed a finger over her lips. "Sleep." He ordered.

He stroked her hair, and it felt somewhat comforting. It didn't stop her from shaking. But she also felt goosebumps on her skin when he rubbed her thighs.

Her eyes closed.

Darkness fell.

* * *

When she woke up again, she found herself alone.

She looked around to see that Itachi was gone, as well as his clothing. Just as she was getting up, a knock sounded on the door. She got up to see that it was Konan.

" Ohayo, Akemi-san. Leader-sama requests you." She said, motioning for her to come.

Akemi followed, her stomach turning at the thought of what Pein had requested her for. Did he want to fight her? She was still quite tired from the events the nights before, so she hoped it wasn't that. They appeared in an office, where the Akatsuki leader sat, his ringed eyes waiting.

"...You have rested, correct?" He asked.

"...Hai, leader-sama." She said, never averting her eyes from his.

"...Very well. Then today, you shall go on your first mission. Deidara and Sasori will accompany you. I will keep track of you, through this." He handed her a ring. "Do not fail me, Akemi. I have high expectations for you, this being your first mission."

He then handed her a photo of a young golden-haired female, who didn't look any younger than her. She was dressed in a fancy pink kimono, and a decorated hand fan was held in front of her face. Her forest green eyes sparkled happily, and her smile was bright, as if she had no trouble in the world. How lucky she seemed.

"This is Masaki Hashigawa. She is the daughter of a powerful priest in Iwagakure, and heiress to the Hashigawa clan. They're a family who use many impressive justsus, and she will be extremely useful to this organization. Retrieve her and bring her to me. Dismissed." With that, she left the office.

Konan caught up to her. "You've been assigned a mission, I see?" She asked. Akemi nodded, as she made her way to her room to prepare. Konan offered her a smile. "Good luck. For your first mission.

Akemi smiled. "Arigato, Konan-san. I will." She was silent for a minute, before adding, "Oi...do you know where Itachi-san is?" She asked. It wasn't like him to leave without saying some threat to her.

"He's on a mission with Kisame in the land of waves. They will return in a day or two." The blue-haired female said. Secretly, the raven-head was relieved. If they could finish this mission without Itachi coming back before, it would save a lot of conflict. He already didn't like Deidara or any other man near her, or her leaving somewhere without him.

"You should hurry. Sasori and Deidara are waiting for you outside, and Sasori doesn't like to be kept waiting." Konan said, as she turned down the hall. Going to the bedroom, she began to prepare. As she put together her backpack, she stumbled across a few old,dusty photos.

_What's this...?_

She brushed the dust off and saw that one picture was one that was taken in their youth. It was Itachi, Shisui, and herself when they were all about 8 years old. They were all smiling, their eyes bright and happy, as if there was no care in the world. No death.

How she longed for those times again.

'_Shisui...' _ She thought, aching for her late teammate and friend. After she witnessed his death at the hands of the one who was his best friends, things were never going to be the same from then on. And they weren't.

Another one was of a certain raven-head boy, who's hair was shaped like the behind of a duck. He was about 5 years old at the time. He was trying to steal a tomato off a plate and he had a guilty look as if he got caught.

She was stopped when the door burst open, and in came Deidara. Sasori stood in the hall, leaning against the wall waiting. "Hey, Akemi-chan! You coming?" He asked. Stuffing the pictures away, she nodded.

"Hai."

* * *

"So that's why my _form_ of art is the best, yeah." Deidara cockily grinned as the trio made their way through a forest. It had been hours since they departed from the Akatsuki base, and since then Deidara had been going on and on about art.

Sasori scoffed. "...Whatever, Gaki. Keep thinking that in that ignorant little mind of yours."

Deidara pouted. "Aw, come on Danna! We all know that _my_ form of art is what true art is."

The puppet master's chocolate brown eyes rolled. "Hn. How foolish."

"_FOOLISH?!_ How is _my_ art foolish? I'll have you know..." Their argument went on, as Akemi tuned them out. It was amazing how much Deidara reminded her of Naruto. Not only did they share the same blond hair and sky blue eyes, but both were also loud and outgoing, and wouldn't stop talking even if they were paid. But she quite was fond of Deidara, him not having a dark aura around him.

It was minutes later when their bickering stopped, when all had sensed something. The only female spoke up, "I sense upcoming chakra's coming this way!" Deidara grinned as he flexed his arms. Sasori smirked and muttered, "Finally, something to do..." He lazily flexed out his arm as thin, blue chakra strings appeared, along with a few large puppets. The upcoming chakra's appeared, revealing themselves as Iwagakure ANBU.

"I knew I sensed something wrong!" An ANBU with a cat mask on stated, pulling out 2 twin swords. "We know who you are! Akatsuki! State your business on why you're here!"

"...Our business is our own. Leave us." The puppet master spoke up, the other 2 getting into fight stances.

"Any business that has anything to do with our village _is_ our business." Another ANBU spoke up. " Talk is cheap. Let's end this." With that he rushed forward, his hand stretched back, his hand formed in a fist. He swung it at Akemi's face, but she jumped to the opposite side. His body was leaning forward, making it a vulnerable place to hit. She swung her elbow on his back roughly, which caused him to fall. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He tried to move, however she flicked 2 kunais out, and stabbed him in the knee, causing him to cry out in pain. She felt remorse, being someone who didn't like harming others.

A shout was heard. "KATSU!" An explosion. She turned and noticed about half of the other ninjas were gone, thanks to Deidara's clay creations. Sasori continuously dodged the ANBU's sword attack, a bored expression on his face. "...This has gone on long enough." Sasori grunted, making his puppet's spiked tail stab the man viciously in the chest. The man cried out in agony, slowly sinking the floor as he clutched his chest. His body shook as he withered in pain, his pupils dilated, as shock took over.

Sasori stood over him, smirking. "That was some of my strongest poison. Don't worry, your pain will end soon." Sure enough, seconds later the man stopped moving.

Groaning in pain, the last of the fallen ANBU, got up. "...Y-You...b-bastards...I-I'll kill y-you..." Sasori let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Hm. How pathetic. Girly, finish this fool off."

Nodding, she leapt forward, wrapping her hand around his frail neck, before twisting it. Life left the ANBU's eyes , as his motionless body fell with a thud.

Deidara grinned. "Painful and quick, I like that." Sasori turned, and began walking. "Come, we have no time to waste. We are nearing the target's home."

With that, the 3 continued their way.

_***Stoplight, lock the door,**_

_**Don't look back**_

_**Undress in the dark**_

_**And hide from you,**_

_**All of you...***_

"Finally..." Deidara groaned, as he wiped his forehead. They stood over a large mansion- like house, that stood proud and tall on a hill, in the heart of a healthy, green forest. Sasori stepped forward, crossing his arms. "There aren't many chakra's inside. Hopefully, that won't be to much of a problem." He looked at them with the corner of his brown eyes. "Girly, go with Deidara. When we get in, create a distraction. I'll grab the heiress and we leave. Simple as that."

Deidara nodded before sending a small clay spider on the door, before saying "Katsu!" as the door exploded. They rushed in, Sasori heading straight for the heiress, as screams and surprised cries were heard. Coughing fits erupted from all the smoke that covered everything, no one not being able to breath or see anything. A high-pitched scream was heard, and soon Sasori came rushing out, holding the golden-haired female over his shoulder.

The young female constantly kicked and cried out. She bore a red kimono, and her hair was up in a high bun. She was a beautiful girl, however. She had this innocent outlook about her, so why would the Akatsuki want her?

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" She constantly yelled, kicking and punching whatever she could on Sasori. The chocolate eyes of the missing Suna-nin were frustrated and annoyed. When Deidara said he didn't have a lot of patience, he meant it.

"Quiet down brat. We could do this the easy way, or you will be dragged across this land, bound and gagged, your choice." He said in a sickeningly calm voice. The Hashigawa had a lot of spirit in her, and constantly moved. Sasori's little patience thinned.

"Okay then." He stopped and dropped the blond on her flat on the ground. Turning to his partner, he lazily ordered. "Gaki, you carry her. I'll end up killing her before we even finish this mission." He walked ahead,as Deidara sighed as he carelessly went to pick the girl up. She yelled out as she kicked at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Damn girl, calm down. Sheesh." Deidara said as he put his hands up in surrender. The female glared at him. "What do you want with me! Why did you attack my family!" She ordered, her forest green eyes narrowed. Deidara smirked and grinned, "We want you to join our organization, the Akatsuki."

"For what?" She demanded.

Akemi sighed and closed her eyes. Could they stop their endless spat, so they could finish the mission before Pein got impatient? Especially before Itachi came back...

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes impatiently. "Look, Masaki is it? I'd love to here and have a _nice_ little chit chat with you, but as you can see we're on a time schedule here. Places to go, people to see. So I'd _realllly_ appreciate if you'd shutup, and come on, because you are making this way harder then it has to be,yeah." Masaki glared at him.

"Well, guess what? I'm not interested!" She did a back flip, while weaving hand signals. Before the blond bomber could react the ground below him began to tremble. Suddenly, large green vines shot from the ground wrapped themselves around his arm. Deidara turned at her and glared.

"Dammit!" He broke free from the vines' grip, before weaving a ball of clay. "I really wasn't trying to get violent, but now I see I'll have to put a scratch on that pretty little face of yours, yeah." He smirked. He formed the clay into a spider, and it launched it at her. It landed on her arm and before he could shout the infamous "KATSU." He was interrupted by a certain impatient puppet master. Sasori's eyes were narrowed dangerously, as he stabbed the Hashigawa in the arm, causing her to fall limp on the ground.

"You are wasting valuable time, _Deidara_. We do _not_ have time to waste for your petty little spats." Sasori practically snarled. Deidara felt his skin crawl. Sasori only called him by his name when he was angry. Otherwise, it was always Gaki.

"Now get the girl, and let's be on our way. You don't want me to lose my patience do you?" His partner shook his head. It was never wise to anger or irritate Sasori in any way.

"Good. Now come. Leader-sama is expecting us. Summon your clay bird, we'll save time and get to the base more quicker." Weaving hand signals, Deidara summoned a large clay bird. He lazily threw Masaki on the creation as they jumped on, as the bird flew in the air.

Time was of the essence.

* * *

_**So there's the next chap! Sorry it took so long and if it seems rushed, but I was really stuck on what to write. My brain blew up. I couldn't really think of anything to do, so I threw in a sexual scene as well as a new character. I hope you took the hint on who I'm pairing Masaki with! ;) A little action, because I SUCK at action scenes...my friend is helping me with half of this story, so yeah...**_

**_So, yeah, about my OC'S*Not mary-sue* I have plans for them in the future. As the story progresses, we'll see more of what they're capable of. Plus soon, there will be one more OC..._ _AHHHHH! I FORGOT TOBI-CHAN! NOOOOOOOO! D: Oh well-my dear good boy will appear next chapter! I fucking LOVE Tobi/Obito. He's so kawaii! :D Also...Madara will make an appearance as well...mwuhahahahaha! Can't forget the SBAMF Uchiha... ;D_**

**_So, I need to think up some ideas for creepy, possessive Itachi. Got any suggestions? Because what's more sexier than a creepy, dark, possessive Itachi? NOTHING! I think there's only one creepy Itachi moment, and that's when he's smiling all crazily and talking about jacking Sasuke's eyes or something...It's a clip on YOUTUBE, it's called 'Itachi goes nuts' Unless anyone else know's another creepy Itachi moment? Also,there's this other video called 'Itachi,Itachi,Itachi...'Haha...also we'll add more Akatsuki...and Tobi. I fucking love Akatsuki...what idiot doesn't? But Zetsu scares me..._**

**_So, sorry if some some OOC, I wanted to change things a little. Also,'Gaki' means brat. And yes, Sasori does call Akemi 'Girly'...a little nickname..._**

**_Sorry if you see any grammar mistakes._**

**_NEXT CHAP: Stuff...will happen. IDK yet...maybe some more creepy Itachi moments...haha. :D_**

**_Please review so I know that I'm useful...:) Or I'll cry... NO FLAMES...*Also keep an eye out for anymore stories...*_**

**_God bless your soul, and build a snowman. :D_**

**_-XXLostandLonelyEyesXX_**


End file.
